Rain In Gotham
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Un mal clima en Gotham, un Jason, un Nightwing nervioso, un millon de sentimientos. "Todavía le tienes miedo a los truenos?" Dick rio. "No… ya no creo que sean malos" One-Shot Jason Todd x Dick Grayson


Rain.

Una noche tranquila poco habitual en la historia de Gotham, pero muy justificable, las noticias pronostican una fuerte tormenta tropical, lo cual también es muy peculiar, aunque Gotham se caracteriza por sus horrendos fríos y lluvias, una tormenta con truenos y rayos que la deslumbres eso sí que es raro. Perfecta ocasión para que Jason decidiera pasar por la ciudad, a pesar de estar en busca de un importante gánster que viene persiguiendo desde Arkham, Jason decidió quedarse en casa, ningún alma seria capaz de salir con esa tormenta, de tal magnitud que tuvo que poner cintas adhesivas en las ventanas de una de sus casa de seguridad, y eso que era la que tenía en mejores condiciones.

"Maldita tormenta, maldita Gotham" murmuro Jason mientras ponía cartones en las orillas de las puertas de la casa. Es un hecho no saldrá de la casa, busco entre sus cosas y saco unas mantas delgadas y una vieja almohada acomodo la cama, la cual era un simple colchón en el suelo, dispuesto a dormir, decidió mirar una última vez su teléfono para ver si no había novedad, fue cuando vio su fondo, era la foto de un dibujo con letras rojas _Little Wing_ y un corazón, Jason sonrió, esa foto se la mando Dick hace apenas unas semanas, claro que Jason no contesto, nunca lo hace, al principio algo dentro de él le dijo que cambiara el número, pero negó, seguramente fue Oráculo la que consiguió su número, dejo el teléfono dispuesto a dormir, cuando un fuerte trueno cayó del cielo.

Si había algo que asustaba a Jason cuando era niño, eso eran los truenos, pero era normal tener miedo de que te callera un rayo cuando duermes en la intemperie, habitualmente dormía bajo el puente, pero con las lluvias era un suicidio, solo rezaba por sobrevivir _Siempre era sobrevivir_. Jason cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar. "Sera mejor dormir, al menos unas horas".

"Jay" Jason escucho entre sueño. "Despierta Little Wing, mira que ya amaneció" Sintió como unos dedos cepillaban su cabello. "Vamos Peter". Jason abrió los ojos _Casi nadie sabía su segundo nombre_ y sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules y brillantes. "Diablos Jaybird sí que tienes el sueño pesado". Rio.

"Que quieres Richard..." Jason aparto lejos la mano de Dick, ganándose una risa del otro. "Y bien…". Jason trato de sonar tranquilo a pesar de no estarlo, nunca le molesto la cercanía del otro ex robin, claro antes de los 16 años, después de allí sus hormonas le mostraron que su antecesor era el poseedor del mejor trasero de Gotham.

"Vamos Jay" Dick hizo un puchero en su cara "Supe que estabas en Gotham así que Salí a buscarte… créeme fue difícil con la tormenta" Dick comenzó a temblar. Fue cuando Jason se dio cuenta, Dick estaba en su traje de Nightwing, empapado de los pies a la cabeza, y sus ojos se veían cansados. Jason le miro furioso. "Oh vamos no pongas esa cara es bueno mojarse de vez en cuando…". Jason suspiro.

Salió de la habitación, tal vez tenía otro cambio de ropa y una toalla, cuando volvió a donde había dejado a Dick, el aire salió de sus pulmones, Dick se estaba quitando el traje de Nightwing, dejando ver su espalda llena de cicatrices a Jason, pudo ver como las gotas se deslizaban de su nuca y se perdían entre los boxers del héroe. Jason negó, no debía desviar su furia, aunque todo su cuerpo pidiera tocar ese lindo trasero. "Dickiebird no pienso pagarte por el espectáculo" Jason intento sonar relajado _Aunque si pagaría por ver ese trasero_. "Toma, traje alguna ropa que tal vez te quede, aunque si lo deseas puedes estar desnudo, no me molesta." Jason miro como Dick tomaba la ropa sin mirarlo

"Hm…. G-gracias." Dick suspiro "Jason… necesito decirte algo…" Dick dijo mientras miraba a Jason. "Y-yo… quería disculparme…" Jason rio.

"Creí que ya habíamos superado eso…" Jason acaricio las mejillas de Dick. "Vamos Dickiebird ya lo hablamos ustedes serán el héroes que protegen Gotham, mientras yo soy el asesino de chicos malos…" Jason miro como los ojos de Dick se empañaban de lágrimas. "Así que saliste a mitad de una tormenta, a buscar a un asesino para disculparte con el…vaya Dick sí que eres…" Jason fue callado por los labios de Dick, un beso corto suave y asquerosamente tierno, Jason miro como Dick cerraba los ojos en el beso.

"Solo…solo escúchame…" Dick dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. "Yo vi la grabación de tu muerte… si tan solo hubiera estado allí… Y-yo p-pude." _**A la mierda**_ Jason tomo los labios de Dick entre los suyos esta vez un beso profundo, Dick suspiro en el beso, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Jason, quien poso una mano en la cintura y con la otra levanto la pierna de Dick. "J-Jason…" Dick gimió mientras Jason besaba su cuello y tocaba su trasero. "J-jason…". Algo en la mente de Jason reacciono _Lluvia…Dick…Beso… Mierda._ Jason se alejó de Dick.

Ambos jadean recuperándose del beso. "Sera mejor que te quedes, hasta que pase la tormenta…iré a dormir en el sillón". Jason salió del cuarto dejando solo a Dick _**Mierda Jason mierda**_. Jason cerró los ojos fuertemente, _Beso a_ _ **Dick…Dick el favorito de Batman…**_

 _ **Mierda**_

"Jason…" Dick lo llamo desde la puerta del cuarto, Jason pudo ver como estaba nervioso, la camisa al revés y los pantalones los cuales le quedaban grandes de la cintura. Jason suspiro y lo llamo para que se sentara con él. Dick lo hizo, ambos mirándose frente a frente. Ese azul cielo frente a ese verde azulado. "Jason… yo no vi solo a disculparme…" Jason lo miro. "Tú siempre… me gustaste, pense que eran las hormonas, luego te fuiste y yo nunca te lo pude decir." Lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Y-y ahora que- estas aquí yo te doy la espalda…yo te amo Jay… Te he estado buscando, fui a Blüdhaven por ti…No puedo dejar a Bruce, pero te necesito…" Jason pude sentir la desesperación en los ojos de Dick "Sé que no querrás venir a vivir a la mansión, pero podemos rentar una casa cerca o como esta…claro con más cosas y eliminar las armas." Jason rio, pero negó con la cabeza "Jay… por favor" Dick comenzó a llorar.

"No podemos hacer eso Dick..." Dick bajo la cabeza ero Jason tomo su mano y la beso "Sin mis armas como detendré a los malos cariño". Dick se abalanzo tumbando a Jason en el viejo sillón, abrazando por el cuello a Jason. "Te amo" Dijo Dick en el cuello de Jason. "Yo también" Jason tomo los labios de Dick, cuando un trueno alumbro la habitación. "Todavía le tienes miedo a los truenos?" Dick rio. Jason se puso arriba de Dick besándolo "No… ya no creo que sean malos" Jason beso el cuello de Dick.

"Jason…. Como se lo diremos a Bruce…" Jason y Dick se miraron fijo.

 _ **Mierda Jason Mierda.**_

Otro trueno alumbro a Gotham

 **Fanfic finalizado el 1/8/15**


End file.
